


FRACTURE

by succubusybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is like 30ish, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Clothed Sex, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonvember, Omega Rey, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/pseuds/succubusybody
Summary: Rey's older brother Ben has been head of the household ever since their parents died when she was young. When her first heat comes, he'll take good care of her.





	FRACTURE

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhh tw for incest, rape, abo stuff. this is my first time writing anything abo so i hope you like it!!

She curls into herself, eyes squeezed shut and comforter wrapped around her in a warm, safe cocoon. Something isn’t right - she’d read about cramps online before, after hearing about them in a Netflix show, but she hadn’t thought they’d be anything like _this_.

They shouldn’t be, should they?

A clatter in the kitchen grabs her attention - Ben. He’ll know how to fix this. He’ll know how to take care of her, because he always has, ever since their parents died when she was five. He’d dropped everything without a moment’s hesitation, forgoing college to support them with woodworking, always by her side, always making sure her needs were met and that she was safe. Every time he went to town to sell his projects, he’d come back with a new textbook for her. Sometimes a treat, too, if he’d seen something that he thought she’d like.

Rey’s in pain, and he’s so smart. He’ll have to know what to do.

When he calls for breakfast, she doesn’t answer on purpose, knowing it will draw him down the hall toward her room. Sure enough, there are his heavy footsteps. He knocks. “Is everything alright in there, Rey? You never skip breakfast.”

The right thing to say would be _no_. She knows this. When she opens her mouth, though, all that comes out is an embarrassing, high-pitched whine.

Hinges creak as the door swings open. She waits for what feels like _ever_ for him to say something, but he doesn’t. When she pulls the covers down beneath her eyes, cracking only one of them, he’s still standing in the door frame: his flannel is rolled up to the shoulders from where he’d been doing dishes, his hair pulled back into a bun. He still has his beard grown out.

So why does he look so different, she wonders? It’s something in the set of his jaw. 

“Ben.” Her lower lip trembles, and she swallows hard. “It _hurts_.”

He smiles, and she’s glad - that makes her feel better. “I know. It’s going to be alright. Okay? We can handle this. But I need you to get out of bed.”

Her brows furrow as she shakes her head. She doesn’t want to get out of bed. She doesn’t want to _move_. The whole lower half of her body aches. In an act of protest, she ducks her head back beneath the blankets.

Within seconds, he’s pulling them off. She wails pitifully, reaching for them, but he catches her by the wrist.

“Get up, Rey.” His tone is low and dark and heavy. She can’t remember a time when he ever spoke to her that way, even when she’d done something wrong. Her heart squeezes in her chest, eyes wide as she stands.

Ben lets go of her wrist, leaving angry red fingerprints behind. Huh. She didn’t notice he’d been holding onto her that hard. All she can focus on is the feeling in her stomach.

“Come with me.” She nods. What else is she going to do? He seems so confident. He must know what he’s doing. 

And he must have a new deodorant, she thinks as she leans into his chest for support. A spicy one. She isn’t sure she likes it much. It’s too strong. One of his huge hands strokes her hair. It’s something they’ve always done, but it feels different this time. Different how? She isn’t sure. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Her voice trembles at the end, and he must pick up on it, because he leans down to plant a kiss on the top of her head, twirling a strand of hair between his long fingers as he guides them into his bedroom.

“You’re special, remember? I always told you that when you were growing up.” Ben turns her around and uses the weight of his hands on her shoulders to push her down onto his bed. “That’s why we live all the way out here. But you’re safe with me.”

It’s nothing that she hasn’t heard before, but it doesn’t really seem to explain anything. He stares at her for a long time before turning and stalking back into the hallway.

A few minutes later, he’s back with pillows and soft, thick blankets. He sets them down beside her carefully before he steps back and leans against the wall. He doesn’t say anything… just watches.

Turns out, he doesn’t need to say anything.

Rey is hardly thinking as she reaches out for one, arm jerky and uncertain like she’s using it for the very first time. The plush fabric of a blanket crushes between her fingers before she spreads it out on top of his comforter. And then another. And then another. 

Half-way through ripping open the second pillow, she freezes, hazel eyes scanning over what she’s done. Feathers are strewn all over the place, tucked into blankets here and there. And the ache still hasn’t gone away.

He must see the distraught look on her face, because in no time, the mattress is sinking beneath his weight. The movement causes several of her feathers to shift, and it upsets her - and being upset upsets her, too. 

“I-I don’t like this.” Rey can’t even bring herself to look at him. Whatever’s wrong with her, it’s embarrassing. She wishes he didn’t have to see her like this, but she knows she can’t get through it alone.

“I know,” he coos, his hand finding the base of her neck. The weight of him is comforting. It feels right. None of it makes sense, but she leans into his touch, anyway, desperate for whatever relief she can get. “But you did such a good job.”

The praise makes her heart swell. “Really?” 

He nods and strokes his thumb against the side of her neck with long, soothing motions. “Really.”

Ben scoots closer, and her skin prickles from the feel of his body heat so close. She dares to peek up and finds that he’s watching her intently. Something still looks different about him. She doesn’t know what.

“Does it still hurt?” 

She chews at the skin of her bottom lip for a second before shaking her head yes, hands twisting in her lap. He must have thought that the blankets and pillows would help, but she just made a mess of them. Before she can ask if he has any more, though, he smiles. “That’s alright,” he murmurs, shifting so that he’s on his knees, easing her back as he does. “I can help you. I’ll make you feel better.”

Rey doesn’t get it, at first, but then he’s tugging on the bottom of the cloth shorts she’d worn to bed and she does.

They’d never had any sort of _talk_ about it, but she’d been on the computer one day while he was at work and accidentally stumbled across a video. Porn. 

She hadn’t told Ben about it because it’d been way too embarrassing, and she hadn’t really liked it, anyway. But she knew that _this_ was not a thing that brothers and sisters do.

So she scrambles backward, yanking away from him and managing to get away still-clothed. “What are you doing?” Her eyes are wild as she rolls off the mattress. A pang rolls through her, and her knees buckle; she leans against the wall and holds out a hand when he starts to get up to help her. _Stay away_. It’s a pretty clear symbol.

“I’m helping you, Rey.” He’s mad. She can see it in the way his lips are pressed together. She can see it in the way his eyebrows bunch in the middle. Something inside of her pulls back toward him desperately, but she shakes her head - both at him and at whatever the fuck is telling her to go back.

“Come here.” He uses that same voice again, the one he used when he told her to get out of bed. She takes a step without even thinking, but she drags herself out of it. It hurts. It’s hard to ignore him. It’s all very confusing. 

Ben growls, and she backs up again, and that’s what causes him to snap. When he stands up, moving toward her, she can’t remember ever seeing him move that fast in her _life_. She tries to turn and run, but pain clenches up inside of her once again and she buckles over. He closes the distance in a few long strides, scooping her up by the waist and tossing her onto the bed with a thud. 

A cloud of feathers puffs up, and she turns over onto her stomach, frantically trying to put them back where they’d come from. Her brother pulls her hips up from behind, putting his knees up on the bed too and shifting the blankets. She whines. “Stop, Ben! You’re ruining it!”

Ignoring her, he pushes her shorts and panties down all at once until they bunch up around her knees. 

One of his fingers brushes against her exposed cunt. She gasps as her body responds right away - with enough slick to coat his finger the next time he grazes her outer lips.

Rey uses her hands to push herself up, but he plants one hand on her back and pushes her face back down. She settles instead for swatting behind her blindly. He grabs one of them and twists it until she cries out, tears welling in her eyes. 

Satisfied, he drops her arm. She turns her head to the side to watch him work his belt loose and has to close her eyes. “I don’t want it,” she pleads, her voice high-pitched and thin.

“You need it.” 

Her eyes water as he pushes into her with a pinch, the slick that’s collected there making it too easy for him to part her walls. Rey’s body trembles beneath him as he moves inside of her, practically humming with pleasure even if her mind is screaming in protest.

“Fuck.” She draws in a sharp breath; she’s never heard him swear before, not once. He digs his fingers into hips. “Fuck. Waited so long for this.” She whimpers and wiggles nervously, protesting as he leans over her body, both of them still mostly clothed, shirts rustling as the sound of skin slapping skin fills the air. 

It’s a lot. It’s too much, really. She’s feeling things she’s never felt, her mind torn between disgust and fear and a pleasurable high unlike anything she’s ever known. The confusion leaves her in hysterics, breath uneven and jagged.

“Calm down,” he commands, using that new voice as he pants into her ear. It doesn’t work. She can’t help it and chokes on a sob. 

With a huff, he latches onto her neck, sucking on… well, she’s not sure what. She’s never noticed it before now. Whatever it is, though, quiets her down. “Good girl,” he purrs, lips hovering just between her neck and her ear. “Sweet and calm for her Alpha.”

Her heart _sings_.

Ben continues to lick and suck on that same spot and reaches around to rub her clit. She knows this feeling - Rey closes her eyes and whimpers, and she can feel him smiling against her when she does. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” His voice sounds different again, weighed down and raspy with desire. “So - fuck! - fucking tight and sweet and all mine.” The longer he stays off her neck, the more reality starts to creep in on her, and she doesn’t like it. “Gonna knot you. Give you my pups. On your first heat - shit.”

Pups? Oh, no. Rey tries to push herself up, but he uses both hands to push her shoulders back down, hard enough that she yelps. He’s fucking her a lot harder, now, and it’s almost starting to hurt. “Ben! Stop! You’re hurting me!” 

By some miracle, he lifts off her shoulders - only to come crashing back down, wrapping an arm around her waist and smothering her with his body. A few loud grunts and a few more thrusts - his knot sends her spiraling over the edge. It isn’t like anything she’d ever felt before: every cell in her body is singing. Or screaming. Or both. She feels like she’s filled with electricity.

Pain drags her back from the height of her orgasm to the real world, blooming hot and sharp in her neck. He _bit_ her! A bond tears open between the two of them, and she can feel it all: the pleasure coursing through his body as he fills her with his cum, the pain of her neck, the satisfaction resting just in the back of his mind.

Rey tries to pull forward, but the knot tugs her back painfully, and the movement sets him off again. Ben trembles as he gathers her against his chest, collapsing on his side as he purrs and worries over the mark he’s made. Confused and upset and hurting, her lower lip trembles.

“Don’t cry, half pint.” He leans over her, smoothing her hair behind her ear and tracing the outline of her jaw with a fingertip. “I’ve always taken care of you, and now I always will.”


End file.
